Simply Auslly
by HawaiiBeachBum
Summary: Simply Auslly. Not much to say. It's my first fan fiction, so please give it a try! Rated T, mostly for language and maybe some content. Not sure yet. Um... That's it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm HawaiiBeachBum, and this is my first fanfiction ever! I have been using this site for a while to read all of your amazing stories. I am a huge shipper of Raura and Auslly, and this is an Auslly fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy! Also, please leave a review, and it would help get some publicity if you let other people know about this. Thanks so much, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Austin & Ally**_**, nor am I affiliated with them.**_

* * *

**Austin ~**

"I got it, I got it!" I leaped off of the soft, white sand and caught some good air, spiking the volleyball at MJ's head. He raised his arms up quickly and blocked it inches before it hit his nose. The volleyball rose slowly into the air, hung there for a second, that bulleted downward, heading for our side of the net.

"It's mine!" Lara screamed, diving under the ball with her hands in a fist. She kicked up a good deal of sand, and it got in my eyes, making it hard to see. I flung my arms blindly at the ball, and miraculously got a good hit, sending it flying over the net. This time, Juniper bumped it with her long, lithe arms and sent it to MJ to set it. The ball got set to Vera who spiked it down, hard, on the sand on our side of the net. MJ, Vera, and Juniper cheered as Finn and Lara started grumping.

"You guys only won 'cause you don't have Lara on your team!" Finn whined.

"Hey!" Lara cried. "I saved that last ball, you didn't even see it coming!"

"Uh, yeah I did," Finn said, rolling his eyes. Before he could react, Lara flung herself at her twin brother and sent the both of them on the ground, a rolling mass of twin and sand.

"Next time," I said, walking up to the net, "we need to put them on different teams."

MJ grinned. "Probably a good idea." He pointed at the twins. They had rolled down to the water's edge and were coughing and spitting up salty water. Vera and Juniper laughed and took off down the sandy beach, MJ and I at their heels. Lara saw us coming and screamed, running into the water and diving down.

"Gotcha!" I cried reaching into the water and pulling out a sand-covered, sopping wet thirteen-year-old girl. She kicked and writhed around, making it hard for me to get a good grip on her skinny, slippery body. "You'll never – get – away!" I laughed, trying to hold on to her squirming figure.

"Yes I will! Lara will prevail!" Lara yelled, splashing the water around as we all screamed and squealed and did what we Moons did best – have fun.

* * *

After everyone had dried off and our beach stuff was all picked up, we cut through the thick forestry and walked down our secret trail back home. Our legs and arms were sore and scratched, and our eyes stinging from the exposure to sand, sun, and saltwater. But we were all smiling. I loved going to the beach with the rest of the Moon kids – together we had the best time. I never found my time with my siblings the same as spending time with my friends. I mean, us Moons put the f-u-n in fun!

Finally, after a quiet ten-minute walk, we reached the back of our house. MJ tugged on the back door, but it was locked. We collectively groaned. We circled around the house to the front, where Mom was watching Dad slave away as he cleaned the driveway free of our sidewalk chalk drawings. "No, you missed a spot…there, you got it!"

Together, everybody dropped our beach supplies, which included chairs, towels, different balls, our breakfast basket, and some other odds and ends, onto the grass at the same time, making a loud clattering noise. Mom turned her head towards us and smiled. "How was the beach?" She walked over and rustled my hair, trying to shake some of the sand out of it.

We all smiled weakly, too tired to do much else. "Well, then, line up so your dad can hose you down." We all scrambled into somewhat of a line, our backs to Dad. He hosed us down with the cold water, and it felt good on our hot, sweaty bodies. After we were de-sanded, the six of us ran inside, calling dibs on the showers.

Here's the problem with having six, sand-loving kids in your house: there're never enough showers for all of them. We have five showers – one outside, one in the guest room downstairs, one in the master bathroom, which is on the main floor, and two on the top floor where our rooms are – one in the hallway and one in Vera's room. Vera's bathroom was added just last year so she could have her own space, plus that added one extra shower to the house.

When it came to showering, there were some rules. For one, only Vera could shower in her bathroom because it was Vera's bathroom. Another is that no one could shower in the guest bathroom, because that one was only for guests. Mom didn't want to clean that shower unless she absolutely had to. The last rule was that the boys got to shower first. So this was how it worked – Vera would shower in her bathroom, MJ, Finn, and I would fight over the bathroom in our hallway or Mom and Dad's bathroom, and the loser would get stuck outside. Since Juniper and Lara always took the longest, they had to wait for us to finish.

"I call Mom and Dad's!" MJ and Finn shouted at the same time. I decided not to waste time and booked it upstairs into our bathroom. I locked the door and smiled. I wasn't stuck outside today.

Through the wall I could hear Vera turn her radio on. She always listened to music while she showered, and she always took forever. Which I guess was kind of a plus for me, since I got to listen to music while I showered, too. I could hear MJ and Finn yelling at each other downstairs, and then I heard Juniper and Lara jump into the pool. My house was very loud.

I turned the water on and waited for it to get warm as I listened to Finn and MJ argue. "I called it first!"

"No, I did!"

"Actually – wait… Where's Austin?" MJ asked. I grinned. _Up here_, I thought. I felt the water. Not quite warm enough yet.

"I don't know. But let's take the showers before he does. I'll go upstairs and you take Mom and Dad's."

"Sounds good!" I could hear the mischief in MJ's voice as he sprinted into he master bathroom and locked the door. He knew I was already upstairs.

Finn's footsteps ran lightly up the steps. _Too late!_ I thought as I heard him body slam the door. "What? Austin? Austin! Curse you, MJ!" Finn yelled.

"Guess you'll have to go outside!" I laughed through the door. Then I watched from the bathroom window as Juniper walked into the outdoor shower. "Just kidding!" I said. "Cat just took it. You're stuck!" (Cat was what I called Juniper, but it's kind of a long story.) I heard Finn groan, and I smiled. "Love you!" I said, and with that, I drew the blinds in the bathroom, and hopped into the shower.

* * *

**Ally ~**

"But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom, blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, we don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams."

"But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece, jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash, we don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair."

"And we'll never be royals."

"Royals."

"It don't run in our bl – oops!"

"Jade!" I half scolded half laughed. "We were so close through the chorus!"

"Sorry, sorry, I hit the wrong chord and it sounded bad, otherwise I would've kept going, I should've kept going, I should've focused more, I _could've_ focused more…" Jade stood up and started pacing the room, whispering to herself like she always did when she got upset.

"Jade…?"

"…that was a dumb mistake. A really dumb mistake…"

"Jade."

"…I could've done better, why didn't I do better?"

"Jade!" I spun around to face her on the piano bench.

"I – what?" She looked up at me with her big, round, green eyes.

"Stop!" I laughed. "You're pacing again!"

"I am? Oh, I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah. You are." I smiled and shook my head. Then I started laughing. "C'mon," I beckoned, "let's try it again."

"Okay!" We positioned our hands, and started to play.

"I never saw a diamond in the flesh…"

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! In this chapter you kind of stepped into Austin's life and got a glimpse of Ally's. Remember to leave a review! Thanks!**

**~HawaiiBeachBum**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! It's HawaiiBeachBum again! Sorry I took forever to post this, but now I'm back with chapter two of Simply Auslly. I hope you guys liked the first one. Please enjoy this chapter and don't for get to review! Oh, and before I forget… If you guys have any question about me or about this story, please feel free to leave a review, and I might answer it in the author's note of the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****Austin & Ally****_, nor am I affiliated with them._**

* * *

**Ally ~**

I walked down the stairs from the practice room with my book open, and I was humming a tune, scribbling madly on the blank page. Then I tripped and fell, right on top of my younger sister, Jade. "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!" I said frantically as I helped her up and collected my book and pen.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay!" Jade laughed, mocking me. "I'm fine!" she said, dusting herself off.

"You sure?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah. What are you doing, anyway?" she asked.

"Just messing around and doing whatever." I walked over to the desk in the center of the Sonic Boom and tucked my book away in its spot. "What are _you_ doing?" I asked her.

"Same as you." She pulled out her iPhone and started scrolling through some texts, leaning against the desk. "I'm bored, Ally!" she whined.

"Well," I began, "you could –"

_CRASH!_

"What the hell?!"

Now, before I continue, let me tell you a little bit about myself…

My name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I'm sixteen years old, and adopted. My little sister, Jade-Evelyn Rae Howe, is fifteen, and she's the biological daughter of my mom and her dad. I was the cause of my family falling apart, I was the reason that Jade's dad and my mom's husband left us. I'm pretty quiet, I'm smart, and I almost never swear. Only in this situation would I use the word _hell_.

Anyway.

So, we both heard _CRASH!_

"What the hell?!" My neck snapped around to the source of the noise where I saw a bunch of dirty blondes standing in a line and looking down at their shoes. Me and Jade both walked over to them to assess the situation. From what I could see, they had knocked down the whole guitar display, and the guitars had landed on the display of crashing cymbals. Nice. "What on earth happened here?"

The blondes all looked up so we could see their eyes. All identical. _Well, none of them are adopted!_ I half joked in my head. Then, from the beginning of the line, they all started to point at one boy – the boy on the right. He had a dirty blonde mop of hair, brown freckles, and golden-brown eyes. His face was blushing a deep red, and he was obviously the cause of this mess. And then he started talking.

"I am so so so so so so so sorry I caused this I will do whatever I can to fix it I promise it was all my fault and you don't deserve this and I am so so so sorry and please let me know how I can help…" I smiled slightly.

"…again, so so so sorry, I will try to pay for all of this…"

"Hey."

He made eye contact with me. "H-hey," he said shyly.

"It doesn't look like anything's broken," I continued. "Me and my sister will just put the display back together. No biggie, really," I added quickly before he could open his mouth again.

"O-okay. Thanks."

"No problem. But next time, do try to be more careful."

"Yeah. Yeah, I will be." I smiled as him and his siblings walked out of the store, all six of them chatting up a storm.

"Ooooh, you got busted!"

"Did you see the way he look at her?"

"She was cute, yeah? You should've asked her out!"

"Oh, shut up, MJ!"

I rolled my eyes as the door closed.

I walked over and began to pick stuff up when I noticed Jade eyeing me from across the room, leaning against a shelf. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing…" a mischievous smile played across her face, and she suddenly burst out laughing. "Did you not see the look on his face? He was totally all over you, Ally!"

"Shut up. There is nothing about him that said he liked me." I rolled my eyes and continued putting the display back together.

"Oh yeah? Well I found him on Instagram. Wanna see?"

"How'd you find him?" I strained under the effort of carrying three sets of crashing cymbals.

"My friend is following his sister Juniper. It was easy to find him." Jade scrolled through some pictures, her expression going from bored to totally entertained.

"Let me see." I snatched her phone away from her and started looking through his pictures. "Not bad. Actually, really not bad." He was ripped. Flat abs and biceps to go with, and he was totally a beach boy, with the beach boy haircut and everything. "He's cute."

"Ally, he's _hot_." She took her phone back and shut it off, stuffing it into her pocket. "So?"

I looked at her questioningly. "So, what?"

"Do you like, like him?"

I sighed. "Jade. I don't even know him! How can I just like him? Plus, he totally looks like a player." Before Jade could put any more words in my mouth, I cut her off. "Now help me with this. We have to get things picked up before Mom gets back."

"I—fine."

I smiled.

* * *

**Austin ~**

Dinner was awkward that night.

"So what did you guys do today? Besides make a mess in the house and spend the morning at the beach?" Mom asked, putting a forkful of Kraft Mac 'n' Cheese in her mouth. Lara and Finn were in charge of dinner.

MJ looked over at me, and then made eye contact with Vera. The whole of my siblings just cracked up, and I blushed a deep red color. My ears got hot. "Austin met a girl!" Juniper sputtered, then doubled over laughing.

"Did not!" My voice cracked as I said _did_, and everyone, including Mom and Dad, began laughing.

"Aw! My little Austy is growing up!" Mom reached across the table and ruffled my hair, sending sand grains flying toward Lara. I guess I never was sand free.

"Mom! I didn't actually meet a girl," I began.

"Nope, he's right," Vera said. _Finally!_ I thought. _Someone who cares!_ "He ruined the girl's music store, and then he met her. And he was blushing and apologizing and it was all cute and stuff." Vera giggled to herself.

"I did not!" I protested.

"You _so_ did!" Finn said.

"Austin. Why don't you just tell us what happened?"

So I started from the beginning, where I walked into the store, "and I thought that the guitars were really cool so I went over there. I pointed one out and said 'Hey, look at that cool guitar!' then grabbed it off the shelf, not noticing the sign that said, like, only let worker people touch the guitars or whatever. Then I grabbed it off the shelf and started to play it and then everything fell on top of us. And then the girl walked over and I apologized and she was all like, 'Yeah, it's okay, me and my sister here will just pick it up, no biggie,' and then we all left. So there. That's what happened. There was no encounter with any cute girl."

"Did you hear that, Mom? Austin thinks the girl is cute! He doesn't even know her name!" Juniper cried, and then erupted into a giggling fit.

"Well, you know what I think?" Dad asked. Everyone shut up, and was all serious all of a sudden. "I think that you should go back to that store tomorrow and apologize. Those instruments could have been damaged, and that would cost a lot of money."

"All by myself?" I whined.

"Yes. All by yourself."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, Austin. Tomorrow."

"Like, tomorrow tomorrow?"

"Yes, dumbass, tomorrow!" MJ yelled, exasperated.

Lara and Finn gasped, Vera started laughing, and the sides of Dad's mouth turned into a small smile. Mom cast him a stern look, while Juniper coughed loudly.

"Sorry, sorry… Yes, _idiot_, tomorrow." He looked up weakly. "Sorry," he mumbled again.

So that's exactly how I ended up back at the Sonic Boom the next day.

* * *

**There's chapter two! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry I took forever to update, I had a huge essay due in Language Arts and it took me forever to do. My goal is to update chapter three on Sunday, and I will try try try to meet that goal. Thanks for your patience, and please remember to review!**

**~HawaiiBeachBum**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Sorry for taking forever again! I'm really bad at sticking to a schedule, especially since school started, but I'll try to be more steady from now on. So... Chapter three! Hope you guys like it! remember to review, and enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_** Austin & Ally, ****_nor am I affiliated with them._**

* * *

**Austin ~**

After dinner, I crashed onto my bed and pulled out my phone. One new text message flashed onto the screen. I slid my thumb across it. It was from Zack my best friend since elementary school. _Hey wanna hang out tomorrow?_ I moved my finger over the 'y' key, but then withdrew. I sighed. _Sorry, can't_, I typed. _Got stuff to do_.

I shut my phone off and put it down on the bed next to my face. I sighed again. _Stupid, clumsy me_, I thought. _Why does that girl have to be so damn cute?_ Apologizing to some cute girl that I didn't know was not exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday. My phone buzzed my head. _Crap man! y?_ I shut my phone off and plugged it into the charger without replying to the text. Zack didn't need to know anyway.

I slipped out of bed and headed downstairs, flipping my hair out of my face. Mom's voice echoed in my head. _"Aw! My little Austy is growing up!"_ Guilt slipped through my body. She thought that I was never into girls before today. But she was wrong.

Ever since eighth grade, I've been dating. In eight grade it was Claire Hecks, then ninth grade it was Maggie Faulkner, then my freshman year, last year, I got back with Claire. We weren't dating anymore, though, because we decided to stay friends after first semester last year. To this summer we were still awesome friends, and I loved her to death in a friendly sort of way. Mom only knows her to be my friend, not my ex. All of my girlfriends were secrets. Not even my siblings, not even Cat, knew that I was dating. And I told Cat everything.

I reached the bottom of the steps and heard noises in the living room. "That's how you do it, loser!" I heard Juniper yell. She and MJ were playing video games, and she had just blown up his guy.

"Holy crap, Juni, you are effin' good at this game!" MJ was actually sweating, and his knuckles were white on the controls.

"That's what happens to you when you grow up with grizzly bears," she mumbled, shooting at MJ again.

"Dammit, stop giving me crap with your gun!" MJ moaned, throwing his head back in exasperation as his last player was killed.

Cat smiled triumphantly. "All in a day's work!" She threw the control on the couch and got up, slamming into me. "Oh, sorry Austin!" She smiled at me and walked into the kitchen.

I stared at her as she walked. My sister was hot. Honestly, if I weren't her brother, I would ask her out on the spot. She had long, dark brown hair and dark eyes. Her skin was tan from the beach, and she had a nice set of abs. (She liked to show those off at the beach.) Her body was perfect, and she had the most beckoning smile. But, unfortunately, she was my baby sister, and instead of making out with her, it was my big brother duty to protect her from douches trying to ask her on a date. So, yeah. All in _my_ day's work.

"Damn, man, she's good!" MJ whined.

"Well, yeah. She grew up with you as an older brother." I hurdled the back of the couch and landed next to MJ, grabbing the controls that Cat was using.

MJ restarted the game and shoved me out of my place. "What the hell?" I landed square on my butt on the dark, hardwood floor.

"Sorry, dude, but the remote gets better reception from here." MJ grinned and started the game.

"Jerk," I mumbled.

We played the game in silence, and I have to admit, my heart wasn't into it. The whole time, visions of the girl at the music store were running through my head, and I was not excited to have to face her again in the morning. _Maybe I can stall and not go_, I thought. _Or maybe I'll have homework? Nah, that's stupid you idiot. It's freaking summer!_ "Yes!" MJ cried, interrupting my thoughts. I jumped, startled, and found Cat sitting next to me.

"What's up with you, Austin?" she asked, taking a sip of her Sprite that she was holding. The condensation on the can almost made me want to steal it from her, but I decided not to risk the chance of dumping it all over the both of us.

"Nothing," I assured her, while trying to convince myself. "I'm just tired."

She gave me a worried look and felt my forehead. "You're not running a fever…"

I slapped her hand away and she grinned. I smiled. "You sound like Mom, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

I got off the couch without saying goodnight and attempted to sleep at nine. It didn't work.

* * *

**Ally ~**

"Ally! Ally Ally Ally!" I moaned and flipped over, checking my alarm clock. "We're late!" Jade's voice cried from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming, coming…" I mumbled, scrambling out of bed and skipping the shower completely. "I showered last night, no biggie," I assured myself. I pulled open my closet and decided on an outfit: red super-skinny jeans with a teal-and-white thick-striped tank top and brown sandals. I checked it in the mirror and smiled. Perfect. I ran a comb through my curly hair with the blonde ends and applied a little bit of mascara. Done.

I grabbed my phone and slipped it in my butt pocket and ran down the stairs, picking up my music book and my pen and tucking them under my arm. "Let's go!" I pulled Jade off of the barstool and pulled her out the door as she scrolled angrily through her Instagram.

The two of us ran down the sidewalk and almost missed the nine o'clock bus. It was a good thing we didn't, because Mom depended on us to take over for her at nine thirty. "Mom would have been angry," I said to Jade as we took our seats.

No response.

I opened up _my _Instagram and took a picture of her frowning at her phone. I didn't even write anything, but posted the picture. It must have popped up on her feed pretty quickly because almost immediately she blushed and shut her phone off.

I smiled. This was going to be a good day.

And I stand corrected.

At my noon shift, when the store was empty and Mom was at home and Jade was hanging out with her friends, I sat on the piano and started to play. I did that a lot. Just make up lyrics as I go to a spontaneous melody. Today it was in a minor key, and I was really enjoying it. My fingers danced along the keys effortlessly. I'd been playing piano for twelve years, ever since I was three, and I was pretty good.

I finished with a flourished minor chord, which faded out as the strings stopped vibrating. And then I froze. Behind me, in the doorway, was the unmistakable sound of clapping.

* * *

**Austin ~**

As I walked through the mall on my way to the music store—the Sonic Boom—I found myself absorbing every single detail around me. The color of the leaves on the palm trees, the sound that the waves and the fountain made, the smells coming from the food that people were carrying. I also noted that the sidewalk was starting to look cracked and worn. "They should fix that," I said a little too loudly, getting weird looks from the girls nearby. I blushed and kept walking.

As I neared the music store, I heard someone playing the piano. The person was really good, too. I walked over the threshold and smiled. The girl had her back to me as she played, her delicate, small fingers dancing along the top of the keys as she swayed to her own music. And then the music stopped. Before I could stop myself, my hands started clapping and I noticed the girl getting as stiff as a board. I immediately stopped. "That was really good," I said from the doorway.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered without turning around. She took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit. Her thin figure was shaking.

"You okay?" I asked, walking into the empty store.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She turned around slowly on the bench and her wide brown eyes met mine. I waited for a smile that never came. "You just…startled me." She slid off the bench and her knees buckled the slightest bit. Her fear didn't go unnoticed as she positioned herself behind a large wooden desk in the center of the room, casting quick glances at my direction as I pretended to check out the guitars. She took another deep breath and made direct, unwavering eye contact with me. "How can I help you?"

I stepped over to the desk and studied my feet. "Actually… I don't need help." I stuck out my hand. "Hi. I'm Austin Moon."

She studied my face for a split second before a look of recognition showed on her face and a small smile played across her pink lips. "Nice to meet you, Austin Moon." Her voice was much steadier now, though her hand was cold and shaky. "I'm Ally."

"Nice to meet you, too, Ally…?"

"Ally Dawson," she said more surely.

"Cool, cool." I dropped her hand as she watched my face expectantly. "Um, I was the guy that—"

"—ruined my display yesterday, but was very gentlemanly about it?" she smiled as I blushed. "I told you, no big deal. We got it cleaned up, there was no damage." I studied her face as she talked to me. She had wide, dark brown eyes that just drew you in. She had long eyelashes and a youthful look to her face. Her lips were perfect, and her teeth were white underneath. She had one of those smiles that made you want to smile along with her, and that's exactly what I did.

"Yeah, but I wanna say sorry again."

"Apology accepted."

"Awesome, awesome," I said to myself. I look back at her as she gave me a quizzical look. I laughed nervously. "So, Ally… You play piano?"

She got scared again. "Yeah. Why?" she asked worriedly.

"You were really good," I assured her as I sat in the bench. I played a fast-paced riff in a major key. She laughed and clapped her hands.

"Bravo, Mr. Moon!"

I smiled and bowed, and laughed as well. "I play too," I said.

"I can see that," she pointed out. She had stopped shaking and looked carefree. She was really pretty.

"Cool."

"Cool."

_Well, that conversation's over_, I thought. I glanced at my bare wrist. "Well, would you look at the time? I gotta go. 'Bye, Ally…" I made my way towards the door.

"Stop by soon!" she said, laughing.

I waved one last time and walked out the door. I turned the corner and leaned against the wall, exhaling. _That went well._

_Who are you kidding? That was a disaster!_

_Was not!_

_Was too!_

_She totally liked you._

_Oh yeah? You totally scared her!_

I shook my head to clear it and started walking back the way I had come.

* * *

**Ally ~**

After Austin had left, I was still smiling. He was a lot of fun to be around, though he seemed really flustered up until he got on the piano.

Jade walked in the door, on her phone as always. But she looked up when she saw me. "I can take the shift now. Mom said you could take your… Hey, wait a second. You look awfully happy. What happened?" She grinned.

"Nothing." I grabbed my music book and started up the stairs. "It's your turn to dust the shelves and rearrange the new display for back to school." I turned around and started smiling all the way up to the music room. I shut the door behind me and melted against it, letting a giggle escape my lips.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter three! Hope you guys liked it! Remember to review! :)**

**Any questions? Leave a review!**

**Big shout out to...NeonShoeStrings! She is an amazing writer and she is the most amazing person ever. Please check out her many amazing stories!**

**NeonShoeStrings - Thank you thank you thank you for that last shout out! Made my day again! :)**

**~HawaiiBeachBum**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I took so long, but I was finally able to post this chapter. I was more focused on chapter 5 because that one's going to be really big, so this one's a kind of bridge between two chapters. Sorry if it sucks! :( Remember to review!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Austin & Ally**_**, nor am I affiliated with them.**_

* * *

**Ally ~**

"Hey Moooooooom!" Jade called as she ran down the stairs from the practice room. It was around three-ish, and I was getting off of my last shift of the day. The rest of my Saturday was free.

"Mom's not here," I muttered, fumbling with the bowl of guitar picks.

"Oh. Well why not?" Jade pouted.

"I don't know, she's probably—shhh…crap." The bowl dropped to the floor, glass and colorful plastic pieces flying everywhere.

"'Crap', Ally?" Jade asked, smiling. "You still say 'crap?'" She walked over, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, yeah." I was getting really frustrated because ever since—

"Ever since I came in for my shift you've been losing your concentration," Jade pointed out. "What's up?" She reached under the desk and pulled out the dustpan and broom.

"I don't know," I lied. She handed me the broom and I swept up my mess. I did know why, though. Ever since that Austin kid dropped by, all I'd been doing was thinking of him, and hoping that he would show up. I really wanted to see him again, and get to know him.

"Yep. Whatever you say." Jade dumped the shattered glass and scratched guitar picks in the trash, and I headed to the back to find another bowl and another box of picks.

I hated going to the back of the store. It was cold and dark, and it always smelled like burning plastic or something. Mom's art studio was back there, along with the room that she used to fix broken guitars.

I knelt down and started looking at the box labels. "Picks, picks, picks," I muttered.

"Ally!" I whirled around, and found my mom standing over me wearing her paint-stained t-shirt, holding an acoustic guitar.

I put my hand to my heart. "You scared me!" I laughed, trying to slow my heart rate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just finished fixing this. Want to try it out?" I grabbed the guitar and played a few chords from _I Will Wait_ by Mumford and Sons. "Sounds great," Mom said as I handed it back to her. "Anything new?"

"Well, I dropped the glass bowl with guitar picks and—"

"Oh, goodness, is the floor okay?"

"Yes, Mom, the floor's fine." I rolled my eyes. "Jade and I cleaned it up, though, and I'm looking for another box."

"Good luck with that!" Mom turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mom turned around when she heard my voice. "I think Jade wanted to talk to you?"

Mom nodded. "I heard her calling. She's got a good set of lungs on her!" Mom smiled and walked into the store.

"I will wait, I will wait, for you…" I found myself singing quietly. "Aha." My eyes landed on the box that was labeled GUITAR PICKS in loopy handwriting – my mom's. I grabbed it and stepped in the store, where a yelling match was taking place.

"But Mom!" Jade cried/whined. "I. Want. To. Go!"

"Well, find the money and you can go!" Mom was exasperated.

"I don't have that much money! I don't have enough!" Jade was furious, I could tell. Something was up.

"Love you guys, too," I said sarcastically, setting the box down on the desk. "What's up with you two?" I pointed at each one of them in turn.

"Mom won't let me go to the Katy Perry concert!" Jade screamed.

_There's a Katy Perry concert?_ I asked myself.

"I said that she could go if she paid for the ticket. Don't you agree that that's fair?" Mom asked me, calming down a little.

I shrugged. "Sure. That sounds fair."

"Ahh! You little b-witch! You're supposed to be on my side!" Jade yelled at me.

"Jade-Evelyn Rae Howe!" Mom's voice thundered through the Sonic Boom. Thank goodness it was empty. "That's enough!"

"Really? 'B-witch?' You still say that?" I grinned.

"You are a horrible sister!" Jade screamed.

"Guess it runs in the family!" I pointed out, smiling even wider.

Jade groaned loudly. "I hope you get your next period in a shark tank!" She thundered out of the music store, leaving me laughing.

"Wait," I said out loud after I thought the insult through. "That's not funny."

"It kind of was." Mom had cooled down and taken her shift. "Thanks for your help today. I've got it under control. Have fun!"

"Thanks, Mom!" I waved and walked backwards out of the store. As I turned around, I ran into something warm and solid, landing firmly on my butt.

* * *

**Sorry about such a short chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too crappy.**

**Got any questions? Comments? Leave a review! :) I really appreciate those!**

**Thanks, and hopefully see you soon!**

**~HawaiiBeachBum**


End file.
